


Getting physical with Olivia Newton John

by rammbo



Category: celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cum swalloning, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous photographer takes pictures of a very famous singer and things get very physical between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting physical with Olivia Newton John

I am Jake Johnson I am a photographer I have taken photos of some very beautiful woman in the past. Today is a day I been dreaming of for a long time. This morning I am going to take photos of thee most gorgeous woman of them all Ms. Olivia Newton John. She stands 5'6" tall weights 115 sexy with a 32 34 32 sexy body and has golden hair and pretty grey eyes she is a goddess. She is thee most famous Aussie of them all. It was for a new album cover for her new release.

I was in my shrine room to Olivia I had thousands of photos of her and all her movies and all her music in that room. I was day dreaming about her as she came into the room.

Hello anyone in here ???, WOW I AM EVERY WERE !!!.

OH Sorry Ms.John I didn't hear you come in.

It's ok Mr. Johnson as I can see you don't like me much.

I felt like a kid caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar. I started to blush when she saw my shrine to her.

You can call me Jake Ms. John and no I don't and you are a terrible singer. We both laughed at my joke.

It's Olivia Jake and not Ms. John, I saw some of your work. You have taken some photos of some very beautiful woman in the past.

Yes I have taken photos of a few beautiful woman in my time but you are thee most gorgeous woman of them all.

Thats very sweet of you Jake I think it's time we get to work.

Sure thing Olivia right this way.

I spent a few hours taking her photograph she wore different outfits and she looked gorgeous in all of them. The last outfit she tried on was a equestrian outfit and it fit her like a second skin. She had a riding crop in her hand and i thought it was funny that her scarf was under her jacket. She stood in front of the large mirror on the wall. I was getting my camera set when she called my name.

Ok Jake I am ready now.

I looked up and she thru off the jacket and had her back to me with just the long scarf covering her breast and the riding crop right under her tight aussie ass. That was my down fall I had a topless Olivia Newton John right in front of me with pants that looked like they were painted on her fabulous body. That super hot aussie woman gave me a hard-on. I tried to think of other things but it wasn't helping me. I stayed hard likea rock and i took the shots and told her I was done.

That's great Jake I am tired now, what's wrong Jake why are hiding from me ???. Turn around so I see you Jake.

I better not Ms. John I am fine I will get these photos over to you very soon.

Jake turn around right now, oh my gosh your tool is hard as stone. I thought you were a professional and not some derange perverted sex fiend.

First of I am a professional and second I am a man and having thee most gorgeous women in the entire galaxy standing there topless it doesn't help. Of course I got a hard-on and in that outfit you could give a dead man a hard-on.

Jake do you really think I am gorgeous ??

Yes I do and you are the only woman that I know that is that. Looks like you have some problems with your nipples your self you little tease.

It's just cold in here that's all.

I think you mite be a little bit horny yourself Ms. John.

I am not and I bet you pulled your john thomas over me a lot of times and say what you want to do to me.

Guilty as charged all I have to do is look at a photo of you or watch your movies or videos and I get hard. I can't help it i am a man that loves you. I would do anything to make love with you Olivia.

So you want to screw me do you well do you think you are man enough to screw this hot Aussie bitch. Do you think you are some kind of super stud.

You bet your sweet ass I am Olivia and I have a very large cock that will please you to no end my very sexy aussie.

Why do you guys always brag how big there john thomas are.. Well whip it out and let me see it and I will decide if you are large or not.

Here you go Ms. Olivia Newton John my american cock in living color.

FUCK ME TO BLOODY HELL YOU CAN MAKE A HORSE CRY WITH THAT JOHN THOMAS OF YOURS !!!!. YOU WEREN'T FUCKING KIDDING ME ABOUT YOUR SIZE !!!!. I GUESS WHEN THEY WERE PASSING OUT SHAFTS YOU WENT BACK FOR THIRDS AND FUCKING FORTHS !!!

So is my cock good enough for you my hot aussie goddess ????.

It's good enough for any fucking bitch that wants to get her brains totally screwed for life. Who ever been screwed by it must be a fucking whore for it. Don't look at me like that I am not that innocent.

I want to see your hot aussie tits right now.

Well let's see what kind of a kisser you are Jake

I will show you how good of a I kisser I am you hot aussie bitch MMMF MMMF MMMF MMMF.

That was some kiss you pervert nice touch on you squeezing my bun and breast. You earned a shot looking at my breast. What do you think of them. Jake.

They are fucking perfect you have thee most fabulous tits I have ever seen. 

You don't think they are too small do you ????.

No I don't Olivia don't ever change them. You sure know how to fondle a man's cock. Play with my fucking balls you sexy aussie bitch. My balls have never been in better hands.

I think it's time to suck on your mighty dick and your family jewels. I never sucked one so big before, hope I can get this giant fucker in my mouth.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I HAVE THEE FAMOUS OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN SUCKING MY BALLS AND MY COCK !!!!. DON'T STOP SUCKING ME I LOVE HOW YOUR SEXY MOUTH FEELS ON MY BALLS !!!!. FUCK YOU ARE FUCKING FANTASTIC YOUR MOUTH FEELS GREAT ON MY COCK !!!!.

l am doing my best but there is just so much that can fit in my tiny mouth. This shaft of yours should be outlawed. Its a dangerous weapon to every bitch.

You are a fantastic cock sucker, oh yeah play with your hot aussie twat. I need to see you cum and it will be my honor to lick you clean. I never enjoyed a blowjob so much. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.

BLOODY HELL I WAS NEARLY GAGGED ON YOUR JISM, IF SOME DIDN'T GO OUT MY NOSE I WOULD BE A DEAD BITCH RIGHT NOW !!!!. You are a animal I never had my breast sucked like this before. I just love how you are bitting my nipples and I never had my bottom rubbed and squeezed so much before.

I can't wait to fuck your tight little aussie ass, my cock will be in heaven that's for sure.

No way Jake my bun hole has never had a john thomas in it before and never will.

Want to bet that my sexy aussie bitch, your ass was created to be fucked. It will be a honor to be the first man to fuck it. Now it's my turn to please you first these hot little tits of yours. They are thee most perfect pair.

OH YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO SUCK ON MY BREASTS !!!!. I NEVER HAD MY BOTTOM PLAYED WITH SO MUCH BEFORE !!!!!. I LOVE HOW YOU ARE NIBBLING ON MY NIPPLES !!!!!. FUCK ME you are a god damm sex animal.

FUCK I LOVE YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS YOU HAVE THEE MOST PERFECT ASS I HAVE EVER SQUEEZED !!!!.I bet it's baby soft and hot to the touch.

If you want my bum you will need to lick my bum ring for twenty minutes straight. If you don't do it then don't get it.

Sounds like a deal to me let me get you out of your tight pants so I can see your hot naked ass. Let's get you out of these boots. Now these pants oh yeah thee hottest aussie I have ever seen. Just as I thought it's so baby soft, I am going to need to kiss your hot ass.

You sure have a major hard-on for my bum and I never had a man kiss it before. BLOODY HELL YOU ARE ACTUALLY LICKING MY BUM HOLE !!!!. You are one very nasty man, your tongue is so far in me. My pussy has never been rub in such a away before. You have me so wet oh yeah you're fingers feel so good inside of me. Oh please don't stop keep finger fucking me, FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. I LOVE YOUR FINGERS INSIDE MY HORNY PUSSY OH FUCK I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

Jake did not stop giving Olivia a rimjob for over a hour and fingering her hot wet pussy. She came a multiple times.

Ok you pervert you can have my bum hole and you sure know how to make a girl cum. I thought you trying to crawl inside my bun hole

Let's go over to the bed so I can munch on your hot aussie twat. Its going to the licking like it never had before.

OH YEAH YOU SURE A GOOD PUSSY EATER, YOUR TONGUE IS SO MAGICAL ON MY PUSSY LIPS !!!! GO DEEPER YOU YANKIE BASTARD GO DEEPER PUT YOUR TONGUE ALL INSIDE OF MY WET AND HORNY PUSSY !!!!!. YOU BASTARD YOU HAVE ME CUMMING ALL READY OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!!. Jake I bet you had your face in-between a lot of legs, I was wondering who's the best pussy you ever had.

Munching on it right now and I could stay here forever. Now to get back to munching your sweet twat. I love licking your twat so much I never want to stop.

Yes do that you all yankie bastard because you have one very fucking hot and horny Australian bitch on your hands right now. So get back down there you fucker and lick me clean. FUCK I NEVER HAVE BEEN SO WET BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING AGAIN OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OHYEAH OH YEAH !!!!. You can give lessons on eating a girls pussy to every bitch in the entire world.

Now it's time to fuck your hot and sweet twat and I am going to enjoy fucking it. Now spread your sexy legs so i can fuck your brains out. 

Jake I want to ride your giant dick first before you screw my brains out. So lay back while I ride your fucking giant dick of yours.. HOLY FUCK YOU ARE SO THICK I NEVER BEEN SO STRETCHED SO WIDE BEFORE !!!!. I don't know if it will go all the way into me fuck how does any bitch take this thing in them .

DAMM OLIVIA YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT LIKE A FUCKING VIRGIN !!!!. YOUR TWAT IS SO SOFT AND SO WET AND VERY WARM !!!!. Keep fucking me you right ass Aussie bitch fuck me hard and fast. 

ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE THICKER THAN A FUCKING HORSE YOU BASTARD !!!!. THIS THING WILL NEVER FIT IN MY BUM HOLE !!!!. OH FUCK I SWEAR ITS GETTING FUCKING THICKER AS I SLIDE DOWN ON IT !!!!. I NEVER HAD A JOHN THOMAS IN ME SO FUCKING THICK BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!

SLIDE UP AND DOWN ON MY DAMM COCK YOU TIGHT ASS AUSSIE SLUT !!!!. LET'S SEE HOW GOOD OF A FUCKER YOU ARE, I WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING TITS BOUNCE AS YOU FUCK ME !!!!. YOUR TWAT IS GRIPPING THE FUCK OUT OF MY COCK !!!!. THATS IT RIDE ME YOU TIGHT ASS AUSSIE COCK CRAVING WHORE !!!!.

I think I am stuck on your fucking shaft of yous you bastard. How many girls have you screwed in the bum hole before.

Everyone I been with some passed out, some screamed like hell and some loved getting there asshole fucked by me. Now slide down all the way I need to be balls deep into your horny wet twat.

YOU FUCKER YOU ARE SPLITTING ME IN HALF, OH FUCKING GOD I AM ONE TOTALLY FUCKED BITCH !!!! I NEVER HAVE BEEN SO FULL BEFORE IN MY LIFE !!!!. I CAN'T GET OF ENOUGH OF YOUR MASSIVE JOHN THOMAS !!!!

THAT'S IT MY SEXY AUSSIE WHORE YOU LOVE MY ALL AMERICAN COCK DON'T YOU DON'T YOU !!!!.

YOU BET YOUR FUCKING ASS I DO, OWWWW YOU ARE BITTING MY NIPPLES SO HARD !!!!. SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW SPANK OWWWW !!!. OH FUCK I AM SO SWEATY RIGHT NOW !!!!.

I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF THAT FABULOUS ASS OF YOURS !!!!. IT'S SO SOFT AND SO TIGHT I CAN'T WAIT TELL I FUCK THE HELL OUT OF IT !!!!. SPANK SQUEEZE SP0SQUEEZE SPANK SQUEEZE SPANK SQUEEZE !!!!

FUCK JAKE I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. You are a hot fuck my all American stud. DAMM you sure love squeezing and spanking my tight bun.

You bet your sweet ass I do and I will fuck it so good you will be a anal craving whore. Now it time to fuck your pretty Aussie brains out. Your snatch is so fucking tight and so wet too. I never want to stop fucking it for as long as i live. Now to fuck you as fast as i can you sexy aussie hot bitch. FUCK I AM CUMMING LIVY UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. I never want to get out of your pussy its so wet and so soft.

You sure can fuck a girl alright stud i need to rest for a bit lover.

You do that lay on your stomach while i get something Livy.

Take your time stud take your time. Oh i see you are back oh you naughty guy you. I never had my bunhole fingerd so much you sure have a hard on for it.

I never felt such a tighter asshole before in my life going to lube it good and proper. There thats better and now to take your anal cherry from you.

What stud i fell asleep on you, OH GAWD YOU ARE. REALLY PUTTING OUR DICK IN MY BUNHOLE !!!!. FUCK ME YOU SHOULD OF LUBED MY DIRTY HOLE UP YOU BASTARD !!!!.

I did my sexy aussie bitch i used a quart of penzoil on your sweet ass.

MOTOR OIL YOU PUT MOTOR OIL IN MY DIRTY HOLE, YOU ARE SO NASTY !!!!. I WILL NEVER FORGET THE DAY I HAD OIL UP MY ARSE HOLE !!!!.

Just relax Livy and enjoy my cock fucking your sweet asshole, fuck you are so fucking tight you sexy aussie bitch. I am really fucking your fantastic ass my hot bitch. Do you like my cock up your sweet ass.

OH GAWD IT FEELS LIKE I HAVE A TELEPHONE POLE IN ME, FUCK HOW MUCH OF YOUR JOHN THOMAS DO YOU HAVE IN ME !!!! ???. OH FUCK ME MY BUM HOLE IS BEING RIPPED TO SHREDS !!!!. OWWWWWW YOU ARE PULLING MY FUCKING HAIR TO HARD YOU FUCKING BASTARD !!!!.

Only half so far my sexy angel.

I AM ONE TOTALLY FUCKED BITCH I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE OF YOUR GIANT JOHN THOMAS FUCK I AM LOSING MY MIND !!!!. OH FUCK I AM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND YOUR BALLS ARE SLAPPING THE HELL OUT OF MY PUSSY LIPS, YOU ARE FUCKING ME TOO FAST !!!!. FUCK I CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. 

I AM CUMMING YOU SEXY TIGHT ASS AUSSIE BITCH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. FUCK YES I JUST. SCREWIED THEE MOST FANTASTIC ASS OF MY LIFE NO ASS IS GREATER THAN MS. OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN. ASS !!!!.

Well you are not done yet super stud i am still horny as fuck. I want you to turn me on my back and fuck the shit out of horny cunt. Come on you big stud fuck my cunt and shoot your hot jism into me.

You got it you hot aussie bitch but i need to get my cock hard so suck my cock you dirty bitch.

With pleasure you damm yank its a great honor to suck your john thomas so give me that giant fucker.

That's it suck it real good it loved fucking your tight asshole. Oh yes suck it my sexy tiny titted sexy bitch very good now i am ready for your hot snatch. Oh fuck you are so tight Olivia and your cunt is so soft like velvet.

Not so fast you bloody yank my pussy never had such a big john thomas in it before. So go slow with that fucker of yoursYou sure know how to fill a girl up with that hard shaft of yours

Oh fuck your pussy is so tight and so soft and so very wet. I never want to stop fucking this hot pussy of yours. Its the greatest i ever fucked before.

COME ON AND FUCK ME HARDER YOU FUCKING BASTARD I NEED TO FUCKED HARD AND FAST !!!!. HARDER FUCK ME HARDER YOU FUCKING BITCH , FASTER GO FASTER I NEED TO CUM SO BAD !!!!.

OH FUCK YOUR FUCKING TWAT IS GETTING EVEN TIGHTER ON MY COCK YOU TIGHT ASS AUSSIE BITCH !!!!. YOU ARE GETTING EVEN TIGHTER. ON MY SHAFT YOU SEXY AUSSIE BITCH !!!!.

OH YES RAMM THAT HARD YANKIE SHAFT OF YOURS INTO ME FASTER GO FASTER. FUCK MY ASS OFF !!!!. FUCK ME I AM CUMMING OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!.

I JUST KNEW YOU WOULD BE A GREAT FUCK YOU TIGHT ASS WHORE, OH FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. You sure know how to drain a guys balls you sexy tight ass bitch and anytime you want your brains fucked out you know were my cock will be.

Yes in your hand jacking off to me in that shrine room you have of me. Bet you would really jack off if we made a porno movie. Why are you grining like that ????.

We did i have hidden cameras all over the place its is a master piece.

YOU MOTHER FUCKER I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENTLEMAN NOT SOME FUCKING SLEAZE BAG. !!!!.

EASY EASY LIVY. MY MOVIES ARE FOR MY EYES ONLY I CAN GIVE YOU THE MOVIE IF YOU WANT !!!!.

Ok lets see who you had before me.

Here is my vault and here are my home movies

 

Oh wow there so many fuck you did Marie Osmond too.

She is a total sex freak she loves to be tied uo and hot wax poured on her and she even got fucked by my German shepherd several times.

I would never thought she was such a kinky bitch hell i bet she fucks all her brothers to.

I wouldn't doubt it she loves golden showers too.

Me and Olivia spent all day and night together and i took a few hundred photos of her nude and us fucking each other. Olivia Newton John is thee greatest fuck i ever had before.

 

THE END


End file.
